Judith Collins
| aliases = Judith Collins Trask | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinwood, Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Edward Collins (brother) Quentin Collins (brother) Carl Collins (brother) Gregory Trask (husband) Charity Trask (stepdaughter) | status = | born = 1853 | died = | 1st appearance = Episode 702 | final appearance = Episode 804 | actor = Joan Bennett }} Judith Collins is a supporting character featured on the ABC daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows, which aired for five years from 1966-1971. Played by actress Joan Bennett, she was introduced in episode 702 in March, 1969. The character is part of a storyline commonly referred to as the "1897 Flashback". Overview Judith Collins was a member of the wealthy Collins family in Collinsport, Maine. She was born in the year 1853 and was active during the tumultuous events that affected the household in the year 1897. Judith was the second oldest of four siblings, which included her older brother Edward, her brother Carl and her youngest brother, Quentin. Judith was briefly married to Worthington Hall administrator Gregory Trask. Biography Growing up, Judith always resented her younger brother Quentin, mostly because of his abrasive demeanor and cruel comments. As with Edward and Carl, this colored Judith's opinion towards Quentin, which endured well into adulthood. In 1897, Judith Collins became the primary caretaker of the family's aging matriarch, Edith Collins. Edward was often away on business. Quentin had left Collinwood a year earlier and Carl was too irresponsible, so it fell to Judith to look after her. As with the others, Judith coveted wealth and power, but also wanted to know the truth about the family's great dark secret, which Edith proclaimed she would only tell to Edward upon her deathbed. Quentin Collins returned home to a bittersweet reception after spending a year abroad. Judith was not at all happy to see him and even offered him $1,000 of her personal savings if he would agree to leave. When this failed to satisfy Quentin, she even offered him an additional $500 in the form of a check, but this too Quentin refused. In truth, he was holding out for something bigger - his grandmother's inheritance. While under the thrall of vampire Dirk Wilkins, Judith went to the underground cave where she encountered Rachel Drummond. She shot Rachel three times, but was discovered by Tim Shaw, who brought her back to Collinwood. Following Dirk's destruction, Judith was free of his power, but had no memory of what she had done. Gregory Trask tried to comfort her, but Shaw was only too quick to remind her about how she had killed Rachel. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Joan Bennett is best known on the series for playing the role of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in the modern day story-arcs. She has also played Naomi Collins and Flora Collins. Related categories * images * appearances See also External links References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Characters Category:1853/Character births